


The Impact Of Formative Experiences On The Developing Childe's Mind

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is a vampire. Nobody is dead.  Okay, they're vampires so technically they're not alive...but nobody has been staked or beheaded. Well, okay, maybe their dinner is dead. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I make no profit. Please don't sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impact Of Formative Experiences On The Developing Childe's Mind

** Formative **

               Thunder cracked and boomed. Lightening flashed while rain came down in torrents outside Nick’s home theatre and on the movie screen.

               _‘Here in this machinery, I have gone beyond that. I have discovered the great ray that first brought life into the world.’_

               Natashka huffed her bangs out of her eyes and began tapping her foot impatiently. “Riiiichie, _huurrrry_ , Richie! You’re going to miss it!”

               Black and white figures flickered across the screen cast odd shadows on the audiences faces.

_‘Now, I am going to turn that ray on that body and endow it with life.’_

                Natalie started to pace, “YOU’RE GOING TO MISS IT!”

               “I’m coming! I’m coming!” Her brother yelled from another part of the villa.

               “You’re going to _miss_ the best part!”

               There was a woosh of displaced air as Richard landed clutching a bowl of ‘jujubes’ made of congealed animal blood and paper cups with ice and straws filled with his and Natashka’s favorite ‘vintage’. Nat grabbed her cup and a handful of ‘candy’. “Shssshst! It’s starting!” They plopped down onto their end of the sectional.

               On screen the doctor and his flunky hustled around the laboratory cranking wheels and charging machinery while an operating table rose toward the open skylight ceiling. Lightening crashes and the body is lowered to the ground.

               Richie whispered along with the actor, “It’s moving!”

               Richie and Nat whisper together, “It’s alive!”

               Louder, “It’s alive!”

               They jumped to their feet and shouted in unison, “IT’S ALIVE!”

               Outside in perfect timing, thunder rolled and crashed while lightening flashed as they shouted “IT’S _ALLLLIVVVE_!!!” While Natalie Lambert-Knight tossed her head back and laughed manically along with Dr. Frankenstein and lightening and the TV screen shadows flickered across her face.

               Janette swigged her Brunello di Montalcino AB negative and turned to Lacroix and Nicholas sitting next to her on the couch. “Cet spectacle explique certainement beaucoup.”

               "Oui, ma fille."

 


End file.
